pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Барнс, Джулиан
, Англия | Дата смерти = | Место смерти = | Гражданство = Великобритания | Род деятельности = прозаик, эссеист | Годы активности = 1977 — по сей день | Направление = постмодернизм | Жанр = сатира, детектив | Дебют = Метроленд | Премии = | Lib = http://lib.ru/INPROZ/BARNS/ | Сайт = JulianBarnes.com }} Джу́лиан Па́трик Барнс ( , 1946) — известный английский писатель, эссеист, литературный критик, один из видных представителей литературы постмодернизма. Биография Джулиан Патрик Барнс родился 19 января 1946 года в городе Лестер в центре Англии. С 1957 по 1964 годы учился в городской лондонской школе ( ). После окончания школы Барнс поступает в колледж «Магдалена» Оксфордского университета, на факультет современных западноевропейских языков. В 1987 году с отличием оканчивает университет. Первыми литературными опытами стали детективные рассказы, которые Барнс публиковал под псевдонимом Дэн Кавана. После ряда публикаций в литературных альманахах — напечатал свой первый роман «Метроленд», удостоенный премии Сомерсета Моэма. Роман рассказывает о судьбе поколения бунтарей и нигилистов 1960-х. Роман «История мира в 10 ½ главах» (1989) явился настоящим событием в литературе. Написанный в жанре антиутопии, роман ищет ответы на ряд философских вопросов о сущности человека, его прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Среди произведений Барнса есть новеллы о любви, например «До того, как она встретила меня», «Любовь и так далее». Роман «Попугай Флобера» представляет собой интересное исследование о роли автора в творческом процессе. Барнс трижды за свою творческую карьеру попадал в шорт-лист Букеровской премии, пока так и не стал её лауреатом. Примечательно, что некоторые российские издательства не первый год ошибочно представляют Барнса как лауреата этой премии. В 2005 году на соискание Букера был выдвинут роман «Артур и Джордж». Английские букмекеры считали Барнса фаворитом, однако стать победителем ему было не суждено. Джулиан Барнс стал героем книги «Дневник Бриджет Джонс», где он был представлен рафинированным интеллектуалом, холодно возвышающимся над ординарностью . Романы «Метроленд» и «Любовь и так далее» были экранизированы в Великобритании и Франции соответственно. Был женат на своём литературном агенте Пэт Кавана, с которой они жили в Северном Лондоне. В октябре 2008 Пэт скоропостижно умерла от рака. Библиография Романы и рассказы * Метроленд / Metroland (1980, рус. перевод 2001) * До того, как она встретила меня / Before She Met Me (1982) * Попугай Флобера / Flaubert’s Parrot (1984, рус. перевод 2002) * Глядя на солнце / Staring at the Sun (1986, рус. перевод 2005) * История мира в 10½ главах / A History of the World in 10½ Chapters (1989, рус. перевод 1994) * Как всё было / Talking it Over (1991, рус. перевод 2002) * Дикобраз / The Porcupine (1992, рус. перевод 1995) * По ту сторону Ла-Манша / Cross Channel (1996, рус. перевод 2005) (рассказы) * Англия, Англия / England, England (1998, рус. перевод 2003) * Любовь и так далее / Love, Etc. (2000, рус. перевод 2003) * Лимонный стол / The Lemon Table (2004, рус. перевод 2006) (рассказы) * Артур и Джордж / Arthur & George (2005, рус. перевод 2007) * Нечего бояться / Nothing to Be Frightened Of (мемуары) (2008) Под псевдонимом Дэн Кавана: * Даффи влип / Duffy (1980, рус. перевод 2005) * / Fiddle City (1981) * / Putting the Boot In (1985) * / Going to the Dogs (1987) Документальная проза * Письма из Лондона / Letters from London (1995) * Хочу заявить / Something to Declare (2002) * Педант на кухне / The Pedant in the Kitchen (2003) «История мира в 10½ главах» Роман написан в традициях постмодернизма. Он состоит из рассказов, объединенных едиными мотивами и образами. Наиболее ярко выражены: образ моря, образ корабля (корабль - Ковчег - дом), образ текучей воды (время). Мотив деления на чистых и нечистых. Действие происходит не в хронологическом порядке. * 1глава — «Безбилетник» — легенда о всемирном потопе, рассказанное личинкой червя древоточца. * 2 глава — «Гости» — Современный мир, захват террористами туристического лайнера. * 3 глава — «Религиозные войны» — 16 век, церковный суд над червями древоточцами. * 4 глава — «Уцелевшая» — О женщине, которая теряет рассудок после Чернобыльской аварии. * 5 глава — «Кораблекрушение» — 1816 год, реальное кораблекрушение и картина Жерико. * 6 глава — «Гора» — паломничество Аманды Фергюсон на Арарат. * 7 глава — «Три простые истории» : * 1 история — о человеке дважды спасшемся с Титаника. * 2 история — о человеке, проглоченном китом. * 3 история — о депортируемых из Германии евреях. * 8 глава — «Вверх по реке» — письма о съемочном процессе в джунглях. * ½ глава — «Интермедия» — рассуждения самого автора о любви и взаимоотношениях между мужчиной и женщиной. * 9 глава — «Проект Арарат» — поиски Ковчега американским астронавтом. * 10 глава — «Сон» — модернизированный рай, границы между раем и адомстерты, ад — парк аттракционов. Ссылки * Официальный сайт Джулиана Барнса * Официальный сайт Дэна Кавана * * * Феномен Джулиана Барнса. Круглый стол * Известия: Интервью Джулиана Барнса * Восточный ветер (рассказ) * Категория:Джулиан Барнс Категория:Писатели Великобритании Категория:Детективные писатели Категория:Писатели XX века Категория:Писатели XXI века Категория:Литературные критики Великобритании Категория:Английские писатели bg:Джулиан Барнс da:Julian Barnes de:Julian Barnes en:Julian Barnes es:Julian Barnes fi:Julian Barnes fr:Julian Barnes gl:Julian Barnes it:Julian Barnes ja:ジュリアン・バーンズ ko:줄리언 반스 nl:Julian Barnes no:Julian Barnes pl:Julian Barnes ro:Julian Barnes sh:Julian Barnes sr:Џулијан Барнс sv:Julian Barnes tr:Julian Barnes zh:朱利安·巴恩斯